A multiplier-accumulator (MAC) is a device that performs a multiply-accumulate operation. For example, the multiply-accumulate operation may include multiplying two values and adding the product to an accumulator.
An artificial neuron may include circuitry that receives one or more input signals and, based on the inputs, generates an output signal, which may be, for example a voltage, a current, a digital value, etc. Artificial neural networks are collections of artificial neurons in which the output signals of some neurons are used as the input signals of other neurons.